Anna i love you
by open-your -eyes101
Summary: When Anna doesn’t realize Yoh’s love for her.Yoh decides to do anything to get her to notice.You can’t help but wonder what Yoh’s gonna
1. Chapter 1

Anna i love you

Shaman King 

By: open-your- eyes101

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king but if i did i wouldn't be writing this now would i.

When Anna doesn't realize Yoh's love for her.Yoh decides to do anything to get her to notice. That includes taking Horo-horo, Ren, Pillica, Tomoe, and even Hao's advice to do so. But with these maniacs behind him .You can't help but wonder what Yoh's gonna do to her. Gulp (AnnaXYoh) (PillicaXRen) (Horo2XTomoe) slightly Hao and Anna. o and instead of " " marks im using ' ' things.

Chapter1: Your mine.

_I see your face_

_And i know im in heaven_

_But my sweet dream ends_

_Around eleven._

_For some reason i can't stop thinking about you._

_Your on my mind whenever im around you._

_You set my soul free, yet i can't run away_

_I want you to know that im here to stay. why can't you see._

_My souls set to get you_

_No other women will make me forget you._

_You're like the sunset_

_You're gold to my eyes_

_I just want to sit here and watch the sun rise_

_With you my love_

_My only love_

_Let me hold you_

_Forever._

_My love last threw _

_Whatever._

On an early morning you can see a boy and a girl. The boy with brown hair and the girl with blonde and if your wandering what there doing there…training.

'Yoh if you ever want to become the shaman king then you are going to have to work harder.' Anna Kyoyama told her fiancée Yoh.

'But Anna, i am tired cant we stop' the boy Yoh Asakura asked his fiancée Anna.

This was another normal routine in their day and Anna is the one that always ends up winning, _Always_. 'No' Always until today when this Yoh head said _Yoh you are a man ,your gonna let this girl boss you around._Yoh stood up from his push up position 'Yoh, what are you doing.' The boy took a deep breath 'I-I'm tired Anna and im gonna take a break…okay' SLAP 'No Yoh its not ok if you ever want to become the Shaman King then you will have to just go through the whole training course. Got it.' Anna said in her normal cold voice. Then she walked away. 'No Anna i don't want to be the shaman king all i want…is you.'

_All i want is you._

_It always has been to._

_But now im just not sure._

_What im suppose to do._

That afternoon Yoh and Anna where sitting at the table enjoying there lunch.

'Yoh, after you wash the dishes we are going out to bye groceries.' It was more of a command then a question.

'Alright Anna' While Yoh picked up the dishes Anna went to sit down and watch some T.V.

'Okay Anna are you ready.' The Itakio stood up. 'Of course.'

They walked outside to the warm midafternoon sun.

Walking into town Anna and Yoh quickly got all of the things they needed and where now on there way home. Yoh who was tired from today's training was slacking behind some.

'Yoh hurry…OOF' Anna bumped into someone and fell write down. Yoh who was now sitting on a bench didn't notice.

'Excuse me' Anna said even though they bumped into her in her mind. 'No no excuse me how bout i take those groceries of your hand and you can come home with me babe' Anna who was now on her feet was a little shocked 'excuse me.'

The boy grabbed her arm and began pulling her away. Anna was about to let out a good slap and beat down when she herd a big loud '**_HEY_**' She turned around to find Yoh running fast toward them. Then everything happened so fast Anna hardly even saw it but she saw Yoh's fist smash into the boys face and the boy let go of her wrist as he staggered backwards 'Hey man what's your problem.' The boy yelled out blood dripping from his mouth. Then Anna herd it every word very very clearly. '_DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY WOMEN AGAIN SHE IS MINE YOU HERE ME.'_

Anna went into a shock mode 'w-what' she watched as Yoh continued to beat the crap out of the boy until he ran away. 'Anna are you okay.' Anna looked at Yoh's face he had been more angry then she had ever seen him before. 'Y-Yoh' Yoh just smiled and picked up the bags and continued the walk home with was spent in complete silence.

Anna was watching TV but she wasn't paying attention to it'_ my women…she is mine…his' Anna_ smiled does that mean he loves me.

Yoh was cooking the dinner but he wasn't paying attention to it either witch is dangerous '_i can't believe i said those words to her she heard me…why couldn't i control myself' _his thoughts where interrupted by the burning smell from his pot.

Dinner was spent in silence until Anna couldn't take it anymore. 'Yoh why did you say that.' begin as straight forward as she is she got straight to the point. 'S-Say what Anna.' Anna rolled her eyes 'forget it Yoh.'

'_Damn why cant i just tell her, why do i always have to stammer and be stupid when im trying to tell her…'_

'I love her' Yoh's eyes got wide and his hands covered his mouth. He hadn't realized he said that part out loud until it was to late. 'What did you say' Anna herd him but she didn't know what he was saying. 'Yoh looked at his feet 'I said i love food speaking of it im done you done good ill wash the dishes' Yoh picked up his and Anna's dish and ran to the kitchen. 'Goodnight Anna' Yoh yelled from the kitchen 'good night Yoh.' she said before she walked up into her room.

In her bed Anna couldn't help but let her mind wander_ 'love who who is her is it me or is it someone else what if Yoh's in love with another women…but then why would he say what he did' don't you ever touch my women again you here me she's mine. _Those words replayed themselves over and over again until she went to sleep. _O Yoh what am i gonna do with you._

Yoh was partially banging his head through his bedroom floor _'Why why why why why me why cant i control what i say man i need help or advice and i no just where to get it tomorrow the gangs coming over ill get help from them._

Yes people if your thinking what i am then yes this is kinda corny and way to serious for the likes of me but still those poems i wrote i really like them and hope you did to hehe. Review and tell me what you think. + tell me how corny i am hehe flames welcome i need to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna i love you

Shaman King 

By: open-your- eyes101

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king but if i did i wouldn't be writing this now would i.

Thanx to any reviews i wrote this in the same day so wont say anything quite yet but im sure you all did hehe. This is Horo-horo advice time so get ready for my "dude" side hehe.

Chapter2:Horo-horo .

_I know sometimes im foolish_

_Sometimes i know im done _

_Coming home to you _

_I know im not_

_A-lone._

The next day what Yoh said the gang he meant Horo-horo, Ren, Pillica, and Tomoe (the original gang) came over.

Yoh opened the door to see the gang walking up to the house. 'Hey everyone.' Everyone smiled and waived when they saw Yoh. Soon everyone was sitting at the table eating Yoh's cooking. 'Dude this food is good so Yoh, Anna what have you guys been up to lately' Yoh blushed catching the meaning of Horo2 words 'U nothing much just the same o.'

Horo's eye brows (if he has any) went up in disbelief. 'Uh-huh' Yoh blushed again. Pillica also got his meaning after a while and hit him up side his head. 'That's none of your business Horo-horo' Horo-horo just continued eating 'So Ren how's Jun.' Ren looked up like who me 'o she's fine.'

Later everyone was in the back in the back Yard enjoying themselves. Anna was chatting away with Tomoe. Pillica was flirting with the ever blushing Ren. Just as Horo-horo was going to go drag her away he noticed Yoh drooling over Anna.

_Yoh was watching Anna like a bird watching…Anna well he was watching the wind pick up and dance with her hair and he had to say he envied the wind as it dance with her golden hair and played against her lips and faced and Yoh wished he could be the one to play with her 'o Anna your so beautiful'_

'Dude…your drooling

'Huh'Yoh got out of his daze, when he realized someone was talking to him 'dude your drooling' Yoh looked up.

'What-what?' He looked up 'Your drooling' Yoh felt his lip to find his chin was covered in his own saliva 'o-o uehehehe'

'So dude science you where drooling over Anna im guessing you haven't told her how you feel.' Yoh shook his head.

'That's why i wanted to talk to you…i-i need your advice Horo-horo…on how to tell her…i mean i know you like her and all but…'

'Dude i used to like her I've moved on' and he looked over to his pink-haired angle 'and im glad you came to the master of love Yoh…now where to start…there's so much about girls you need to know…' Yoh waved his hands frantically

'No, no i just need to know how to tell her.' He almost yelled sweet dropping.

Horo-horo looked a little disappointed but quickly got over it 'I know just what you need to do.'

That afternoon Anna ,Pillica, and Tomoe went shopping Ren took a nap and Horo-horo and Yoh where practicing Yoh's _lines_ . Yoh sweetdropped 'U Horo-horo if i say that to Anna she'll slap me so many times my cheek might fall off…'

'LOOK YOH YOU ASKED FOR MY HELP NOW TAKE IT.'

'Ok, ok jeeze now ok this line…uuuu'Yoh sweetdropped

'Eeeer Look you say Hey baby was crakin,' Horo2 explained

'Ok ahem Heyz baby waz crakin.' Horo jumped up 'exactly'

'Now Yoh get ready for you and Anna's date don't worry Ren while pay for it heck will go on a double date' Yoh nodded and went to get ready.

Hope you guys thought it ok i liked it but im also gonna work on something else too so sorry if it was like ½ the effort hehe im so weird well tell me what you think.

Remember i love my reviewer's hehe. byes


	3. Chapter 3

Anna i love you

Shaman King 

By: open-your- eyes101

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king but if i did i wouldn't be writing this now would i.

Thank you reviewers for reviewing i appreciate it and yes i need help in grammar but this is so not a being graded so im not going to worry about it so much ok but i will try to work on it .-open your eyes.

Chapter3: Explination.

Anna, Pirika, and Tamao came in with like 20 shopping bags each.

'Thanks for taking us shopping Anna.' Pirika said placing her bags down. 'Yeah it was real fun' Tamao did the same.

'Your welcome' Anna turned around to see Horo2 smiling cheekily at them 'what's your problem.' she asked in her usual icy tone.

He only smiled and shook his head 'nothing Anna but … i hope you got a nice dress.'

'Why do i need a nice dress?' She asked in a non-surprised voice even though she was confused.

Horo-horo started snickering 'because…Yoh's taking you out on a date.' Anna was surprised a little so she gasped 'A-A date…Yoh' Horo2 nodded his head. 'So are you, Tamao, Pirika you guys are coming too' They both gasped 'WHAT' they both said together 'Yep Pirika your gonna come with me.' Horo-horo explained. Anna smiled she new that Horo-horo liked Tamao but was probly afraid to ask her. 'Hmm so that means that Tamao you'll be going with…Ren'

Horo-horo started choking on his own air 'what-what no way in hell is she going with Ren, Tamao you…Will you go out on a date with me.' He said blushing Tamao smiled (she likes him too) and answered 'o-of course Horo-horo' He smiled 'great Pirika your gonna have to go with Ren.' Pirika blushed 'o-okay Where is he.' Horo-horo pointed upstairs 'he's taking a nap.' ( a nap) 'Okay ill go wake him then'.

'Great Anna…Tamao you should go get ready then, its gonna be a fancy restaurant he said walking away to get dressed him self ready.(They packed there suitcase)

'Alright Tamao lets go get ready then' they picked up all there bags and Pirika's and went to Anna's room.

they must be strong to carry all those bags hehe anyway hope you liked it Thanx for reading love ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna i love you

Shaman King 

By: open-your- eyes101

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king…do i really own anything.hehe don't sew.

Thanx reviewers this chapter is Pirika and Sorry if my grammar and spelling is blah ,blah ,blah ,blah im not gonna change. On to Chapter 4

Chapter4: PirkiaXRen

Pirika went to the shoji door (i hope that's write) and put her ear to it, to here the soft breathing of the Ren Tao. She slowly slides open the door and walked in closing it behind her. She slowly walked over to the sleeping figure. "R-Ren are you awake.' She slowly moved closer and closer to his face 'Ren' figuring he wasn't awake she placed her hand over his cheek "Ren… are you up yet.'

Ren had slowly opened his eyes to see Pirika smiling at him and he realized it was her hand on his cheek and he blushed 'Pirika what are you...' She removed her hand and sat down on his futon. What she didn't now was that she was sitting on his leg. 'Pirika uuuu' she interrupted 'why where you so tired Ren was it the ride over her well, i understand after all you did drive us over here but anyway i have to tell you that well Horo-horo planned for all of use to go out on a well…a date…and i was wondering if you would take me.' She looked up at him. Even though his leg was hurting he forgot everything else when he herd what she said _is she …asking me out._ 'Pirika…are you asking me out.' she looked away 'well, yes i-i am' He smiled taking his hand he used it to push up her chin so she could look in her eyes.

He noticed that she was…crying 'why are you crying Pirika' she looked away a little 'i…i was afraid you'd say no' He smiled and slowly placed his lips on hers giving her a small kiss. 'I will _love_ to go on a date with you.' He said exercising the word love. Slowly they kissed again. There kiss began to get deeper when all of the sudden the door bust open and in came Horo-horo.

Horo2 had been walking bye when he had herd moaning sounds coming from the room. So he bust in to find his sister and Ren…Kissing 'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING'

They quickly pulled away '**Didn't any one ever teach you to knock Horo-horo' **Pirika yelled at him. He was surprised .Ren sat there blushing Pirika was blushing and yelling and he was just standing there.

'IM GALD I DIDN'T KNOCK WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE…" he was interrupted by a fist in his face. When he looked up he was surprised to see Pirika standing over him 'YOU BETTER LEARN HOW TO knock HORO OR ELSE IM GONNA TEACH YOU THE HARD WAY.,COME ON REN.'

Pirika stormed out the room holding Ren's hand 'sorry Horo-horo' Ren said before they left. 'Man what's up with her.' He said before checking his now bloody nose.

Hehe i love Pirika and Ren there so cute…but don't worry im forever Anna and Yoh so the story is not gonna change form the main point this was a little add on. hehe next is Tamao and Horo-horo (even though he doesn't no how to knock) that always makes me mad. Hehe .Review please bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna i love you

Shaman King 

By: open-your- eyes101

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king…do i really own anything.hehe don't sew.

Thanx to my reviewers but im getting lost in this story so i decided to change it around there gonna go on a date there all gonna sing and then each of them are going to confess there love hehe enjoy.

Chapter 5

Yoh: Yoh's wearing a dark blue button up silk shirt and a pair of white dress up pants and sandels.and headphones.

Horo-horo: Horo's wearing a dark red silk button up shirt black pants and some black shoes with his normal hair.

Ren: Ren is wearing a baby blue silk button up shirt and tan dress up pants with black shoes.

Anna: Anna's wearing a dress that goes under her arm that is strap list and the same colors as Yoh's with a small bow that goes around her stomach and the dress is a silk that's is really soft and tight around her the dress stops write under her butt. Her hair is in a high ponytail with curls framing her face and tied in a blue-ribbon and she had silver whoop earrings. (Anna's hair is long in my stories)

Tamao: is wearing a red satin silk dress that matches Horo-horo and stops where Anna's dress does but has spaghetti straps .her hair is like Anna's and she has a red ribbon and golden whoop earrings.

Pirika: is wearing a baby blue dress that stops under her butt and fits her perfectly it has sparkles and has ruffles on the bottom and it also has no sleeves but goes around her chest. Her hair is without a band and pulled up into a mid high bun and she's wearing snowflake earrings that reach her mid neck she also has gloves that are a see threw dark blue.

They where all looking beautiful and hot (in Yoh's case hehe) and ready to go. 'Wow Anna you look beautiful 'Anna blushed 'thank you Yoh you look very handsome your self' Yoh smiled.

They where at the restaurant about 7:00 pm and where all seated waiting to order there food 'nice restaurant Yoh.' Anna said looking around 'thanks baby' Yoh said a little bit to loudly. Anna looked at him like he was psycho. (They all have there own tables 2 people a table Yoh and Anna, Pirika and Ren, Tamao and Horo2 DUH)

'Hello people welcome to _Che' Alfas _we are now having a Karaoke contest would any one like to come up and sing for there love ones.' Yoh smiled and raised his hand 'the young man in the front.' 'Yoh.what are you doing' Anna said a little embarrass. Bending over Yoh kissed her on her cheeks 'this is for you love' and he ran up on the stage and told the Dj some song and started singing:

_If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all _

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We will make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

_I dont want to run away but I cant take it, I dont understand  
If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

_If I dont need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I dont need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If your not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If your not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? _

_I dont know why your so far away  
But I know that this much is true   
We will make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in your the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life _

_I dont want to run away but I cant take it, I dont understand  
If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today   
Cause I love you, whether its wrong or right  
And though I cant be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side _

The people in the restaurant cheered at Yoh and Anna was in shock 'Y-Yoh' Yoh smiled at her 'I meant ever last word Anna remember for always Anna…i love.' Anna looked at him 'Yoh i…i love too Yoh so much.' Yoh smiled at kissed he.' I want you to be my fiancée the first time i saw you.' and he kissed her again. Until Anna pulled away and walked up to the stage and started singing.

_Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly   
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change.

Yoh looked amazed at how wonderful her voice is and the meaning she sang the song was to tell her that she is free that she can be happy because her Yoh loves her really loves her. She ran down from the stage into Yoh's arms.

Next it was Horo-horo turn and he had a song for his Tamao. Running on the stage he said his song and started singing

_If only I could get through this  
I get through this_

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you

Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes

If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
Said I'm gonna get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you

Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes

If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this...

He smiled as he ran of the stage 'hey Tamao what do you think.' She smiled 'you where wonderful.' He smiled and pulled out a small box 'so was it good enough for you to be my girl friend.' He said popping open the box shoeing a beautiful snowflake pink ring. 'o Horo-horo…yes i will .' she sat up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek 'thanks Tamao you don't know how much i waited for you to…return my love.' she smiled at him 'I love you too Horo-horo.

Next it was Tamao turn and she was a little shy but sang anyway.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Horo-horo stood up and woot whoot-ed 'THAT'S MY BABY GO TAMAO GO TAMAO' making her blush. Next it was Ren's turned and he sighed 'i guess it's my turn now.' he walked up onto the stage.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye

Ren smiled and jumped of the stage 'soooo Pirika what do you think.' Pirika jumped up and hugged him 'o Ren i love you too so much.' and she kissed him all over his face until her lips where captured in his in a fiery kiss 'I'm…glad you got the meaning of the song.' running up to the stage she picked up the Mick '1,2,3,4'

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

Chorus:  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Baby face  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

Chorus

Repeat chorus  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together

Every one cheered as she left the stage Ren gave her a heated gaze that made her blush. and they all took couple pictures where they where all kissing

Everyone was so happy when they left the restaurant they didn't notice the angry glare they where getting from a bench across the street '_Anna'_

So what did you all think those where like some of my favorite songs well who do you guys think the guy is i bet most of you already no hehe well cant wait for the next chapter anyway thanks reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna i love you

Shaman King 

By: open-your- eyes101

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king…do i really own anything.hehe don't sew.

If any of you didn't guess its Hao he was the freak on the bench and you no how whatever feeling Yoh has Hao has well yeah that's how this is gonna be Hao wants Anna really badly so he tries to get her and well…you'll see review please hehe.

Chapter 6

'_Anna'_ he whispered to himself. He new that today Yoh told her about his love for her. He felt the happiness Yoh felt and the content of her singing and her kiss. He felt it all and wanted the beautiful Itakio to himself. Hao stood up 'i will get you Anna.'

The next morning Anna was feeling great she was ready to wake up to the summer sunshine, but she woke up to something better and a little scary to. Anna slowly opened her eyes to see Yoh drooling over her smiling lazily and out of reflects her left hand went out and slapped him to the other side of her futon 'IIITAI' he yelled holding his cheek 'Anna why did you slap me.' Anna sat up and whipped Yoh's drool of her face and screamed in discuss 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG.' Yoh looked at Anna and watched her wipe away the drool. 'Sorry Anna is just' he bended over her putting both arms at each side of her so that there faces where like…close.' You're so beautiful when you sleep.' Anna blushed. As Yoh got closer and closer until they where rapped in a heated kiss. 'Well i see you guys are busy so ill leave.' They both looked up or around in Anna's case to see. 'HAO' they both screamed Hao smiled 'hello brother and Anna.' he looked Anna up and down and noticed that her sleeping gown was gapping open.

She frowned 'what do you want you pervert.' She was about to close her gown until she felt to hands holding it closed 'What DO YOU WANT HAO.' Yoh looked angrier then she's ever seen him before 'and don't you ever look at MY Anna that way again.' Yoh growled still holding her clothes closed Hao laughed 'a little protective are we. 'Anna is my woman why shouldn't i be protective of her' Yoh said standing up and holding Anna in a passionate protective way. 'Yoh' Anna looked at him and he smiled still angrily don't worry Anna why don't you go get dressed in the bathroom. Anna grabbed her clothes and ran out to see Yoh turning to Hao in a angry rush. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT HAO' Hao smiled Now now brother no need to get all angry' then he turned serious 'and i think you already no what i came her for to Yoh.'

He was write Yoh new 'well you can't have her so you better leave now Hao.' Hao laughed again 'how are you going to stop me huh Yoh.' Yoh pulled out his sword 'Amidamaru into the sword.' Hao smiled 'Spirit of fire.' he yelled and then they started to fight

Yoh attacked Hao by running toward him and trying a front word attack but Hao just stepped out of the way 'Yoh-dono you can not fight when you are angry you must calm down.' but Yoh couldn't calm down he loved Anna way to much to be giving her up to him now out of no where at all. He continued with his front row attack and kept on failing until. 'YOH AND HAO ASKAKURA YOU BETTER STOP WRITE NOW.'

both stopped and gulped as a very very angry Itakio stormed into her way messed up room. Walking over to the boys she slapped them both as hard as she ever slapped anyone before.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhoooooooooooo' yelled Yoh

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo' yelled Hao as he fell on top of Yoh

Next Anna took out her beads as they rapped around Hao who was struggling 'Look Hao, the fight has not even started Yoh will be the shaman king and i am his fiancée not yours and you can never have me…why don't you try Marci or one of them cause your not going to get me im sorry now leave,' She released him and he fell on his butt. ' i see well Anna im not going to give up but i leave you alone…for now…my plan may not have worked out now but soon it will.' he gave her a kiss on the cheek witch made Yoh growl and then he disappeared.

Anna looked at Yoh then at her room. She walked over to Yoh and kissed him on the lips 'i love you Yoh' and she laid on top of him and kissed him again 'Anna i love you so much too and Hao will never take you away from me never' and they kissed again.

The next morning Yoh and Anna walked out side hand in hand 'Alright Yoh lets get started…on your training.'

10 minuets later

'Yoh if you ever want to become the shaman king then you are going to have to work harder.' Anna told her fiancée Yoh.

'But Anna, i am tired cant we stop' Yoh asked his fiancée Anna.

This was another normal routine in their day.. and yet it was different because they new they loved each other and they always will 'no Yoh you cant stop' She smiled at him and bent down and kissed him 'cause then i wouldn't be able to watch you.' He smiled at her 'you can watch me anytime.' and they smiled at each other again 'so…can i stop.' Anna rolled her eyes 'no you cant Yoh.'

The End

I hope every one liked it hehe i liked it anyway im gonna start on my next ones soon hehe Thanx so much for reading i love you all open-your- eyes101-chan hehe.


End file.
